


Free Wolf

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Series: Lycan Lord of Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Inheritance, Beta Inheritance, Creature Inheritances, Difference between Lycan and Werewolf, Harry is a Lycan with years of training in self control, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Impressive Alpha Inheritance control shown by Harry Potter, Inheritances come at different times and 'bloom' differently in everyone, Lycans are considered highly dangerous, M/M, Non-ranked Inheritances, Notable submition of other Alphas after fights, Omega Inheritances, Other Magical Inheritances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: When Harry is placed on Petunia’s doorstep she comes up with a plan of action. She starts helping him learn from the nobility books that James wanted her to learn for the family sake. She raises him strictly, preparing him to become ‘Lord Potter’ once he is old enough to relatively learn. She tells both Dudley and Vernon that it is necessary.





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchises used or referred to in this story.

Petunia grits her teeth, for her plan they have completed the act of not loving him and though she knows what Vernon has planned would be bad for their reputation. Raping a child is still just illegal in both worlds, no matter how gorgeous the child looks. She told him what his uncle has planned, the boy never actively attack ANY person unless he was desperate to escape pain himself.

Thanks to the boy’s incredible self control this rarely happens. Every time it does he fixes the trouble and Obliviate everyone involved. Then he alters memories to something reasonable and most find it humiliating. She is often amused by how he does this to defend Dudley. He also uses his magic to dull the pain the cute, adorable Dudders. When Harry found him being bullied the first time he went into a ‘Lycan rage’ and was barely stopped by the pleas for help from Dudley.

The Lycan rage showed that he has a strong protectiveness of their only child, even going as far as to steal an older kid’s phone and he cried hysterically. He barely managed to stop from killing them and after that he was fearful of being around people. So she took him to the Goblins and asked for an emergency meeting about a strange creature inheritance showing in him at that age. They managed to prove that it was unusual and asked what exactly happened.

They blinked when they found the circumstances before bowing to both of them as if they were nobility. They then explained that the Lycan race supposedly died out centuries ago. They revealed so much helpful information. On weekends, seeing as he was only in her care due to him relenting it to her until school, she would send him to the Goblin Bank for helping him. She never expected that she would love him like a second son. He vented his fears to them and they carefully taught him the mind arts before they discovered a horrid problem, several curses on the boy, and dozens of different ‘illegal’ stuff used on the boy. Seeing as he was in all rights the lord of the noble house he asked for intensive testing to detect any abnormalities he needed to vanish. It too them five weeks to test it all, but they found things that sickened them.

The goblins revealed that Dumbledore will target the whole household AND Harry if he ever found out. Harry quickly paid them to place extensive wards on their house making it look perfectly normal to those in the know that he lived there, while placing them in a Potter safe house they relented to being in. He shared his fears that they would be hurt and their hatred and revulsion crumbled that he was terrified for their well being. Somehow they convinced Aunt Marge that she needed to move in and Harry instantly made room for all of her kennels.

THAT protectiveness and his ability to absolutely love them through all the ‘treatment’ are two of the primary things that got her to grudgingly respect him. They also started giving him an allowance from the money Petunia got for his care. Before that Vernon refused to give anything to him, even his own money they hated.

Now, she just sent him off for the last time, she slammed the door for her act and quietly sobbed, knowing that she would cause him pain if he found out she was being hurt by Vernon for giving him equal treatment to Dudley. She fully expects to die within the week. She accidentally did the same as Lily… she fell in love with an adorable little wizard and gave him a part of her heart.

“Good bye, Harry.” She whispered before the beating began as Vernon realized what exactly it meant.

/.-.-.-.\ HARRY POTTER’S POINT OF VIEW /.-.-.-.\

Harry looks around Diagon as if observing the hustling crowd. Looking up at the obviously not complete human man beside him he clears his throat. He looks down at Harry curiously as they are about to enter the bank. “Can I have my key? I can do my shopping myself and I might actually need more money. I like books and I want to cross check between different books as I am more of a researcher so I will be buying at least three times the books expected...” Harry says seriously as Hagrid frowns. “Aunt Petunia calls me a very mature and responsible man.” He flushes when he quietly says that and Hagrid grumbles his agreement. 

“I ‘ave ter agree with yer aunt. Ser far yer been polite an’ mos’ child’en are no’ polite.” Harry gently takes the key from Hagrid and smiles softly at him. 

“Thank you Hagrid, your trust will not be misplaced or forgotten. If you ever need anybody to talk to or to help you relax I can help. Also, I can teach you a few of my favorite recipes if you like? I cook for a hobby.” Hagrid nods to him before slowly going down into the bank and separating from him as his accountant, Griphook, comes up to him. They quietly go to his office and Harry claims emancipation and give all the reasons and accepting the titles, swears himself into his office with a little edit. 

“Mister Potter, due to you being eleven years old and educated about your noble titles I want to know how much you know of your responsibilities so I may plead your case if they do not accept.” Griphook says calmly as he folds his hands on the table. 

“I know that I have to care for those in what areas and places I have lordship of. I will have to act mature, and not take sides just because I want to. I know that it is tough, but I have been constantly drilled for taking my Grandfather’s place. My father was not named the Heir and when I was conceived I was deemed the Next Heir skipping over him due to his lack of ‘straight’ moral compass, his disregard to his responsibility and quite a few things. I know I must not act like my father and my Aunt Petunia believes I may be able to attempt to hold the offices but suggests hiring help at first until I get accustomed. If I still need more or the same help I will not get rid of them. I owe obligations to those who look up to me to care for those in my ‘domain of influence’ and accept that anything less will demote me back to simply needing a stand it.” Griphook looks proud at the thought. He apparently didn’t know that is how he thought about it. Harry sighs and rubs his face. 

“I don’t really care if this appears in any memories given to the rest of the Wizengamot, or any such legal teams but I don’t like it and do not wish for anything to be exaggerated. I have not been in the same places at my dad and I am glad for that. I am well aware that he was a ruthless ruffian in school and often bullied ad belittled people. I… I honestly thought my dad was awesome when I first heard about him but that was before everything else. I have heard that he has raped women on occasions, relentlessly tormented all those he thought worthless. I am honestly ashamed he was my father and not someone more mature. He may have grown out of it, but I do not tolerate bullying.” Harry’s eyes instantly have veins of white flowing through him. 

Harry raises a hand before Griphook spoke. “I want it to be publicly announced that any children sired and denied by him are welcome at Potter home unless their mothers not deem it safe. I was almost raped before and I know how terrifying it is. The fact that I could not use magic against the muggle boy made me sick. My muggle cousin on my mother’s side and got a teacher there from the Muggle School before anything could happen. I also would apologize, but I am not my horrid father. I do owe the obligation to care for any Potter born child as the Lord even without the Wizengamot seats according to the Potter Laws which James broke. I hereby remove James’ Potters Name from the Potter Family History; his accounts of his life will stay for a reminder for those who try to mimic his actions.” Harry jumps as magic encases him, some part of it is extremely pleased by what he did and he sighs. 

“Before any oaths are taken and as part of the memory to be shared, I swear to attempt to return any stolen belongings, no matter the value. It is not Potter property and I have no reason to keep any of it. If any of the public has had anything stolen by a past member of the former Potter they may step forward afterward. I also grant those who believed any previous Potters stole anything to request the Potter Accountant to look into using magic to test any resembling items for past ownership and how they were attained by Potters. Thus I swear upon my magic.” Harry’s magic swirls around him visibly, obviously happy with what its wielder wants to do. Griphook nods to them and they swear him into office.

Harry sees the amusement in Griphook’s eyes. “Your magic both confirms you will and is proud of your choice. Goblins have a knack for sensing magic in people but this is actually very visible. You must be a very powerful wizard with limitless potential and talent.” Harry flushes a light pink and ducks his head. 

“Griphook!” He whines earning a laugh from the older goblin. 

“I apologize, Lord Potter. But I was tempted and I could not resist telling the truth. Whoever you choose to love will be insanely happy to be with you for the rest of your life.” Harry goes vivid red and inhales deeply before giving a puppy whine. It takes less them ten minutes to get the memory and Harry decides to show off his inner diva. Harry thought to wear his stylish clothes from the Muggle world beforehand, mostly just to provoke lust in them for his amusement… and to see how red they turn. 

Exiting the bank he sees a few younger purebloods his age staring at him. Walking over to him he notices the alarmed look of the blond and another child steps between them guardedly as the Veela boy hesitates to leave his friends. “Hello, Heir Malfoy, I noticed your scent. I know that many will try to take advantage of you.” He pulls a mirror out and hands it to him. “This is a two-way mirror. Professor Flitwick has the other. If you would let me, and promise not to get into too much trouble, I can give you a magical copy of my ancestor’s map of Hogwarts. Sometimes it lists passwords as well.” He pulls a Gryffindor Family Map from his pocket and hands it to Blaise. “You will have to memorize the Hogwarts Motto or it won’t work. Tap it in the middle like it is and say it if you know it.” 

Blaise taps it, “Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.” they watch it unfold and they gasp at the entire map of Hogwarts. 

“There’s Sev!” Draco points out a pair of feet with a snake going around it in lazy circles. Blaise gently touches the name of the map and their eyes narrow. Harry grins as he notices them look at him as if accessing him carefully. “I know that most snakes and lions don’t get along, but since I already know firsthand how bad it is to be molested I won’t let it happen to another. Also, if I get angry I attack people, the ‘safe word’ to being me back to my senses is ‘cuddle’ but it will always result in a cuddle session due to my inner creature.” A few narrow their eyes as they realize what he meant before Draco quietly comes up to him with a flush. 

Harry blinks, confused at him, before offering his wrist. Harry sniffs it briefly before offering his own wrist. He copies him and looks up at him, “Thank you.” Harry, to their obvious delight goes a little pink. 

“I… ah… well… I-I-I w-wear m-m-my heart o-on my sleeve. I am told I care about people too much and trust too easily. However, my wolf always tells me if he doesn’t like them and it is always for a reason.” He flushes as they smirk at his sudden shyness. Draco smiles at him good nature showing before someone roughly smashes into Draco and passes with a smirk. Harry reaches out and slaps his cheek earning a cry of pain in shock. 

“Give back what you pick pocketed. Now.” Several start watching the scene and Draco cries out. 

“My coinpurse?!” Harry snarls at the red haired boy. 

He glares and Harry points at him. “Accio Draco’s stolen coinpurse.” it zips into Harry’s hand and he gives it back to Draco. Turning as a red haired man appears he frowns. “You should teach you son that thieving from an heir of a noble house is illegal. And we have witnesses. Should it happen again to Malfoy or his friends I will declare blood feud.” Looking into the crowd he sees disgusted looks aimed at his son. 

“My apologies, young man.” Harry clears his throat and glares heatedly at him.

“To you and this particular brat it is Lord Potter. Calling me anything else intentionally will result in a blood feud instantly unless permission is given. Am I understood?” He shows them the Potter Lord Ring and a few gasp at him in surprise. Draco goes extremely pink in the face and the brat sneers at him and the group before the man rushes off dragging his son with disappointment in his son. 

“H-ha-harry?” Harry turns toward Draco and sighs.

“Yes?” Harry almost doesn’t catch him as he stumbles. 

“Sorry…” he goes pink. Harry gently lifts him, careful not to hurt him. “Does anyone know where a walk in clinic is on this street?” a set of twins approach and nod respectfully. 

“We do and we-” 

“-very sorry that-”

“-Ronald was-”

“-rude to you.”

“He has never been very bright.” they say the last together softly as if feeling guilt. Harry sniffs them, instantly smelling their shame and remorse.

“Well, I can’t blame you for his actions. You are not his parents who should have raised him responsibly. Where is the clinic?” they brighten a tad bit and leads him and his group to they open the door and makes sure it doesn’t hurt the ‘firsties.’

“Nancy!” a woman comes out and sees Draco with tears in his eyes. Harry gently helps her set him on the bed in another room and motions Blaise into the room.

“The nurse needs space and he seems to comfort Draco.” Harry says as he stops the others from following. Harry goes to the front desk with them and finds the twins scrounging their pockets for money. 

Harry clears his throat and gently scoots them out of the way. “They won’t be paying. I will. However, should these two get hurt I want the bill to be sent to the Potter accountant. While I am here I am going to set up a tab in case I need it.” The secretary stares at him before moving into another office and she excitedly whispers inside.

After a few moments a man comes out with her following. From what Harry understands this man must be near 120. “Hello, I apologize for the inconvenience but it will be easier and if a monthly ‘bill’ is sent to my accountant for those people I allow on the tab then I believe it will save time getting kids to their family to assure them they are fine. Also if I am not allowed to put others on it I will request a few have their bill sent to my accountant. Whichever will be easier for you in the long run is acceptable.” Harry says laying the ‘prince charming’ act on in full power. The man looks thoughtful bout it. 

“We can make you a tab, and we will fill out extra paperwork with your help. But we need your parents’ permission.” Harry gives him a deadpan look before tapping his chin mirthfully with his finger holding the ring. The man’s eyes widen and he stammers an apology. “We will get started on the paperwork now. If need be we can provide help but I believe it will be wise if you try on your own first.” 

Harry nods in agreement and takes the provided paperwork they probably had just as a regulation. In a matter of an hour, and with the Slytherin children still there, he finishes the large pile just as an adult look alike enters the clinic. “Lord Malfoy. I would like to inform you that he is fine but it seems that he needs a few hours of rest. They gave him a weaker sleeping potion with another to encourage faster healing. I assume that you are not pleased with it but I paid for the treatment as I smelled him as I do you. You need to take safety precautions when he is in public, like getting him a thug or two.” A few of the Slytherins smirk before Blaise finally comes out with a sleepy Malfoy rubbing at his eyes. He sniffs rudely and his eyes bulge as he tries to stay calm before they hear sleepy protests.

Malfoy senior is at his side instantly and Draco casts his eyes down. “He was right, you do need henchmen!” Draco sees Harry hum too innocently and gives him a glare. Harry gives him the map a second time and he nods gratefully and with a flush. Draco tugs Malfoy away and motions for a barrier. After the map unfolds Lucius relaxes. Then he stiffens as Draco tells him another fact. He nods knowing that it is acceptable to be kind enough to prevent it in the future as he gives Harry a sad look. 

Ignoring them he walks to the desk and gives them the extensive paperwork, which he sorted through to his best ability. The secretary flips through the pile as if trying to find something and after about thirty minutes she sighs in relief. “You organized them for us?” Harry quietly nods and turns only to jump at Lucius holding out his wrist. Sniffing it his nose twitches before he offers him his own wrist. Harry turns toward the girl and gives her a pointed look. 

“I assume that we have to pay for secrecy?” He tosses several galleons at her and she scrambles to pick them up and Harry exits the store before frowning half way down the street. Draco bumps into him surprised before giving an amused smirk. 

“Right now Father told me you could protect me. He approves of your scent enough to trust you.” Harry nods before looking at the ragtag team. He motions them over to the ice cream parlor and frowns when he sees a muggleborn looking around proudly as if she built the place. He marches over, instantly angry at the criticism in her eyes. She sees him approaching and offers her hand for a shake. 

“Hi, I’m Hermione.” She says with cheer before waiting over a minute to shake his hand. 

“I do not appreciate you trying to buddy-buddy with me. You have complete lack of respect of this place. If there is any hope for you it lay in learning from a respectable pureblood like a Malfoy. Until then I will NOT speak to you until you learn manners.” suddenly McGonagall clears her throat and gives him a hefty glare. He and his group give them Slytherin glares making McGonagall wince.

“There is no need for hostility.” A woman tries to calm them. 

Harry looks at her and realizes that she simply doesn’t notice how cruel her daughter is. “Madam, I believe you didn’t hear anything. Wizarding England is what most Muggleborns assume to be old fashion. From the looks of your daughter as she glanced around she has complete lack of respect for our world. I was only warning her, for there are ones who will seek to maim her if she tries to force her view on people. Until she learns the reasons behind our ways she will not have respect from me or my house. Be warned that if she goes to Gryffindor like this she will likely die before the end of her first year.” They pale rapidly and Draco speaks with a hint of respect. 

“Lord Potter is correct; he knows firsthand how it is to transition from muggle households to magic. He was placed with his muggle relatives and by having a muggleborn mother is a halfblood. We respect him because he actually gave an impressive attempt to adapt instead of trying to belittle our ways. Harry is right though, she is very likely to end up dead in Gryffindor, us Slytherins will not accept her and shun her for disgracing our house with her rudeness, and Ravenclaw is no good for her due to her beliefs in books being true. Her best bet is Hufflepuff where everyone is accepted. If she goes to Hufflepuff she will have true friends and she will be able to learn to adapt more easily.” Draco says plainly, without embellishment. McGonagall sighs, knowing it is true and Potter is trying to positively influence them. 

To everyone’s surprise Harry gently wipes Hermione's tears away. He smiles softly to her. “I know that you simply know the muggle world best, but if you wish, which will be the only time I acknowledge you, you may join any groups I start to teach muggleborn students why the wizarding world is like it is. You do not understand us and we o not understand you. In order for that to be done you must meet us half way to understand. I am, in case you didn’t listen well, a Lord of a Noble House. As such it is my job to protect those under my care and those I can. I did not mean it to hurt or discourage you. I want you to flourish, you are bright and even I see your potential. You ask questions that are relevant. You seek knowledge to better both yourselves and those around you… but you do not realize that knowledge is incomplete without the wisdom to know when it is needed. If you do not believe me, ask to meet with Professor Flitwick, he is just as much eager to learn as you are but he has tempered it with common sense and wisdom.” She smiles at him adoringly and Harry sees she understands him better. She nods to him and to their surprise she apologizes.

“I know that muggles have laws for reasons, but I had never thought that wizards would as well and even that thought is completely lacking common sense. I’m sorry, I’ll try to learn.” Harry nods to her, accepting it far better than any expected. He turns and walks away with the group of children and more than a few children stare at him curiously. He realizes that many stopped to stare in shock before getting even more shocked for his reasons. 

Suddenly a little boy reaches for him; the little toddler wants to be held. Harry smiles softly and lifts him up. “Harry?” 

“Yes?” Harry asks him and the kid reaches his hand around his neck. Harry hugs him back and the boy looks to come from a less fortunate family. “So, when is your birthday?” The boy looks surprised. 

“Tree days.” Harry makes a fake gasp.

“I guess I should get you a present for being such an awesome kid.” He squeals with laughter and points at a toy store. Harry looks at his mother and she nods. The Slytherins didn’t expect the offer to be given to him but they look a little amused. Once inside harry puts him down. “Go pick out a few things.” The boy nods and two of his group instantly follow after him. Turning toward his mother he hums thoughtfully. 

“How much food has the two of you been eating?” She winces, apparently not expecting the question. 

She looks to the floor. “We will be fine.” She assures him and Harry sees the doubt in her eyes. 

“Do you have any skills with herbology or potions and the likes?” She looks up surprised and nods. 

“I was in the middle of my herbology mastery when his father left.” Harry nods and reaches into the wallet from Griphook. He pulls a bag full of galleons out and hands it to her. 

“Use this for now but I want your name. Also, use this floo address. I have elves there and they should be able to direct you toward the greenhouses. I want you to stay there until you are able to go off on your own.” He hands her a slip of parchment and she takes it with a shaking hand.  
“Mommy, I got presents!” Harry turns and sees that he has a few stuffed animals, a blanket and a fuzzy pillow with a popular and familiar face on the front. Harry picks him up and brings him over to the counter. His new friends place the stuff on the counter and Harry quickly pays for it. He gives the kid the bag with the shrunken items and sends him off with his mom. 

/.-.-.-.\

Harry sighs as the parents of his new friends gather them up to take them off and more than a few nod to him politely before more than a few tell them about him as they walk away. Harry then decides to complete a certain plan he has in place. With it still being afternoon Harry decides to go to Gringotts to send someone to check on his aunt. For almost the whole day he has had a completely bad feeling. 

Arriving at the bank he is surprised to see Dudley sobbing in his office, holding his teddy bear tightly, sobbing incoherently. Harry quickly pulls him into a hug, already knowing what happened from the blood on his shirt. Apparently the goblins were smart enough to adopt him into the Noble House of Potter before it even happened with Petunia’s permission. 

Eventually Dudley falls into a deep sleep and Harry’s heart is broken. Griphook gives him a file. Harry takes it with shaking hands and he sobs, his aunt is gone. She won’t be coming back. Harry closes his eyes, silently feeling the tears slip down his face. Looking at Griphook he sees him give him a look of understanding. 

“We can make arrangements for him to be cared for… Or we can get a legal order for him to follow you to Hogwarts from Minister Fudge himself.” Harry sighs, and knowing that it will be harder for him to be away raises two fingers and the goblin gives him a look of understanding. 

“I believe it wise to allow the two of you to rest here. It is a lot to handle to a fragile mind like his and you may accidentally be irrational, but that is to be reasonable. You lost the only person who has cared for you in your home and THAT hurts you. For an alpha Lycan like yourself it may break you and make you insane at this age. WE know you don’t want to hurt anyone, so we wish to help keep you and Dudley safe. If you will accept such we can get the wills of the founders out and test you for the ownership of their vaults. This will allow you to bring him even if the headmaster denies it anyway as you cannot take orders from him or the governors of the school. Plus the school will instinctively act to protect you and your loved ones.” Harry looks up surprise in his features before he nods, his magic sings eagerly at the idea. He gently rocks Dudley as he suddenly whimpers in his sleep. 

Harry simply nods and Griphook opens a secret room for rest and Harry gently carries his cousin to the bed and lays him down, placing his teddy next to him and humming the lullaby Petunia did for them. Dudley relaxes much more than he has been and finally Harry sees he is in a deep sleep. Exiting the room, knowing there is business to attend to he looks at Griphook and nods. They get to work with the dealings of the Founders and their vaults and wills.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry wakes next to Dudley in the bed. Apparent he was waking up slowly and Harry woke because of his shifting. He carefully gets up while making sure he doesn’t disturb Dudley. An elf enters the room from the office, and he quietly smiles at her before ushering her out. “I know that you are eager to meet me but for the sake of my cousin I wish for you to be relatively calm and quiet. If he asks you to talk or give an ear to listen I ask that you do so. My cousin does not think lowly of elves as I taught him not to. Can you please take this, and go to the Leaky Cauldron to fetch ‘comfort food’ with that request to Tom. Tell him that a relative died and we need at least two meals for each of us today.” He hands her a pouch with thirty galleons. 

She looks at him with adoring eyes. “Yes, Master Harry. If Tinky sees anything he might like, as in toys or snacks, could Tinky buy them for him?” Harry coos at her and gently pats her head.  
“How considerate! You are the sweetest little thing I have ever met. I would like you to do so after we have had breakfast or after you bring breakfast back. I can’t let him go hungry after all.” she sobs quietly as she clutches his leg crying about how nice he is. Harry pats her head, hugging her and reassures her that just because he is nice does not mean that he won’t defend her if harmed. 

“Master Harry… Tinky adores you…” She hiccups before she pops away with the money and Harry enters the room to wait for him to fully awaken. After fifteen minutes the elf pops back into the room with the food in a small box before she unloads it and places two on either side of the desk. Two are in stasis Harry notices as he hears sniffing from Dudley. 

“Dudley, you need to eat. I will force you if I have to. With her gone I am responsible for you. I have to oblige her wish for you to be raised to be a good, handsome man. That means you must eat, she will cry where she is watching us if you do not try to live for her. I understand I try to live for my Mother as well. Just because you are gone doesn’t mean they don’t want you to be happy, your grandparent, ancestors, and mother want you to be happy, safe and healthy.” He says with encouraging word. Dudley slows gets up and comes over to the desk before pausing at the sight of Tinky. 

The elf helpfully guides him to his chair and places his plate in front of him. “Does Mister Dudley want anything to drink?” Dudley looks at the food and realizes that he has comfort food. 

“I would appreciate having some milk, thank you for asking.” Tinky stares at him adoringly before nodding and vanishing for a few moments. She reappears with a milk bottle and two glasses before pouring them both a glass and placing the bottle on the small table for them to get more when they wish.

“Tinky is sorry for Mister Dudley and Master Harry. Tinky knows what it is like to lose a Mother and no child Mister and Master’s age should have to go through that.” She says mournfully Dudley gently pats her head trying to give her an understanding look and she nods, knowing that he doesn’t have the heart to talk about it. She walks out the door and pops away to avoid startling him. Dudley quietly eats before Tinky reappears with several toys, a small cooler of snacks and drinks, and a large wolf teddy. 

Dudley takes them and looks at Tinky. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” She nods and tries not to launch to hug him. 

“I don’t think he would mind if you hugged him.” Harry says before she clutches his leg in a comforting hug making Dudley smile softly and offer her the last chair. She wails to him, praising his kindness. 

“Tinky, I think you are making him uncomfortable. He doesn’t see what he did as something out of the question so he doesn’t understand why you are crying. Maybe you should tell him.” Tinky instantly quiets and begins answering a few questions of his; the horror on his face from the abuse given to most elves makes Tinky confused. A few minutes later Griphook enters the room and hears a little and sees the horror on Dudley’s face. Griphook clears his throat causing them to look at him. 

“I took the liberty to buy Tinky for you, Harry. It seems my idea was not misplaced. It seems that you get along splendidly. Sir Dudley, I apologize but I must steal Harry for a little while. If you wish I can get an employee to show you around Diagon alley. There is something called ‘Wicca’ which is magic for squibs. It might catch your interest I believe. There is a shop specializing in it nearby which might suit your needs.” Dudley perks up and nods and Griphook whistles shrilly. A red haired man related to Weasley comes forward and Harry motions for Dudley to wait. 

He motions for the Weasley to step back outside and he does. “If you are not aware I am not fond of your youngest brother. He attacked a friend of mine yesterday and attempted to steal his coinpurse. If I hear about you doing the same I will retaliate. If Dudley insists you spend a little money on yourself as well I will allow it. But do not ask him to buy you anything. I haven’t judged you yet but your brother has changed my view on the Weasley family in general. If you are more mature about it, like the twins, I will attempt to befriend you. Otherwise, be prepared for hell on earth.” He peeks into the room and motions Dudley out. Harry reaches into his wallet and pulls a coinpurse with 10,000 galleons out and gives it to the Weasley. 

“So, we have a smattering of stores here in Diagon and the nearby alleys. A few will automatically be off limits due to their ‘reputation’ and how they treat squibs. It is not because I try to spit you but only because those there will attempt to harm you. More so if they find you are related to Mister Potter. So please refrain from calling him by any of his names. In fact, I request that you call him ‘James’ in public for your own safety. Also, even when you are in relatively safe stores and the likes I will be trailing along after you. Some purebloods have intense dislike for people as yourself and they do not care who or what you are. I apologize for forcing this on you but it is my obligation to keep you safe. Do you understand what I mean?” Dudley nods and waves to Harry before following the Weasley off toward shopping. Harry hums thoughtfully; the man seriously takes his responsibilities seriously and even pushes things on the clients to keep the safe. 

“He wouldn’t have taken him if Dudley refused, would he?” He asks as he looks at Griphook. The shake of his head along with the wiry grin tells him that the man is stubborn just as much as he is responsible. 

“Alright, for the next few hours I will need you to focus on business as much as possible. Also, it was difficult to keep you in human form last night, the wards drained a little bit and despite you inner wolf simply wanting to comfort Dudley I know that it might have had a bad reaction from him. I did it for you and Dudley.” Harry inhales slowly, knowing it was reasonable and nods before they start going over the ‘laws’ of Hogwarts and their origins and reasons that the founder created them for.


	2. Off to Hogwarts

Harry sighs as he guides the recovering Dudley toward the train. In the last four weeks they have been taking therapy to recover from her ‘death’ and now the entire wizarding world knows she was killed by her own husband. More than a few wizards have sent him letters apologizing for the event and to offer their support. He mailed those on the board of governors and informed them that he feared his cousin would break down and fall apart without him and they all approved of him taking responsibility for him like that. A few offered to teach him what they could for him while in class. 

But now he is on the train and the Weasley twins enter the room cautiously. Harry sniffs a little at their odd behavior around him. Looking them over Harry blinks, they have lithe forms, baggy clothes, and a scent is on their stuff he never noticed on the two of them. Harry drags the three wizards and Dudley into the first empty compartment before warding the door heavily. He has Draco looking nervous. He sits next to his cousin and the twins stiffen at the behavior. 

“I know you don’t smell, but you trunks do.” He says to them and they stiffen and whine, and Harry instantly knows the two of them are Omega, just like Dudley. “Before you try to run, I want you to listen to me for a few minutes. I will make an offer and allow you to decide to take it or not. That is all I ask is that you listen for a few minutes.” They look up at him, surprised by the request and the lack of alpha command. They swallow thickly before they see Draco nod to him, they look at him and he nods in encouragement and they nod to Harry in turn. 

“What are you talking about Harry?” Harry turns toward Dudley and sweatdrops. 

“There are people like me with inheritances. Some have four general things that happen then. They can become alpha like me, Omega like the three of them, beta, which will eventually find an alpha to take care of them, and a ‘regular’ inheritance. I can ask someone to explain it to you if you want me to but it is very important that I give them this offer. I’m sure they can explain the details to you about Omegas in detail but I will not go into specific detail on them. They are very wary of alphas and I will not break their trust. I will tell you about Alpha behavior latter if you wish. But be warned we can get a little ‘enraged’ to the point of attempting to kill as you have seen me do.” The three omegas flinch as the realize he is dangerous. Dudley nods and turns toward them.

Harry sees Dudley smile at them trying to encourage them. “I’ve only seen Harry like that once. He went into what he latter called ‘Alpha Rage’ when I was being hurt by older kids. He nearly butchered them and I kept trying to call him off. It took me hugging him for him to break out of it. He threw up, sick for the damage he caused to them. He hated himself for it but I might have ended up more than just molested.” Dudley says to them and they growl at the thought of that happening to him. The twins see Draco go to him and gently hug the boy as he sits next to him. 

“We will listen at the least. But afterward we want an oath that what offer you gave will be abided by and that you won’t do anything we don’t want.” Fred says and George nods knowing it is wise. 

Harry clasps his hands in his lap. He looks at them. “I have only ever known about Alpha behavior. When I met you, Draco, and noticed how frightened you were, I decided to ask my Goblin friend about it. I learned about how often your kind are abused, raped and mistreated despite you supposedly being ‘gifts’ from heaven. I didn’t like that idea. So, I want to give a specific command in my alpha voice to tell you to listen to other alpha only when you wish, and to ignore them even if you are under their Alpha Voice and they command you to do something bad. This goes for anyone and everyone that is an alpha and may allow you enough time to run and hide.” They blink at him as he pulls him wand and points it directly on his chest, above his heart in the most serious way.

“I solemnly swear that I will only give them that command I offered and I will not abuse their trust in allowing me to use my alpha voice. I also swear that if they call upon me when they need help that I will do my very best to get them to safety or to protect them from other alphas in whatever way I have to. If I must kill to keep the omegas that fall into my care at in point in time I will do so. So mote it be, by the power of three times three. I cross my heart and hope to die, if I shall ever break my vow of my own intentions.” His magic swirls around him very visible and they shudder causing a large storm in the room and Harry feels his magic reach out and strengthen the three of them earning blissful shudders. After he forces it down the door is yanked open by a familiar person.

“Mister Potter! Why are you using magic on the train?!” She looks ready to reprimand him. Harry raises an eyebrow and sniffs in disdain.

“The laws say that we cannot use any spells that attract unwanted attention from muggles. The fact that I am still pressing my wand against my heart should be a sign that I swore an oath. If you wish to know you can ask them latter. I will now speak of it otherwise. Believe me when I swore it for their safety. I believe the twins might end up Omega some day and Draco already is. If you do not believe me you may monitor me while I am at Hogwarts. I do not mind; just don’t peep when I am on the toilet or showering.” She flushes with embarrassment and nods to him. And she relaxes. 

“I believe that I don’t have to. You best be careful around certain people and I implore you to employee caution when swearing an oath of that magnitude.” McGonagall says to him with few prefects behind her. Harry nods to her and offers her a handshake in gratitude. 

“I apologize if I frightened you. My magic is both potent and powerful and sometimes it acts dramatically when it is proud of me. I believe that our magic is a half sentient entity inside of us, when we fear, mistreat, or abuse it then it refuses to work properly. If we mentally praise it it does things that are beneficial for us. Most of the times the ones to fear their magic are Muggleborns as they don’t understand it. In case you didn’t notice I asked my magic to prevent most from entering. It aided me as it likes me.” She looks rather interested in that theory and nods to him. She nods and exits the door and a few of the watching students leave slowly while poking their heads in. He twitches and the door slams shut thanks to his magic earning squeaks. 

“We ask you to give the command.” The twins say in sync again. Draco nods as well and Harry prepares himself to use it. 

**“You omegas are not to listen to anyone unless you wish. If an alpha commands you to do something you don’t want to you are to ignore them if you wish. IF they try to force themselves upon you then you will attempt to flee to safety no matter who the alpha is. Am I understood?”** They whine as they nod rapidly, the twins have flushed faces and Harry smiles sadly at them. For The rest of the train ride they talk as friends and get to know each other.

Until Hermione shows up with Neville. “Have you seen… Neville’s Toad…?” She looks down when she notices Harry and Draco and Neville looks at the with narrowed eyes. 

Harry looks at Neville and smiles at him. “Heir Longbottom. I would be happy to summon your toad to us. I will need his name and species or just the name.” Neville nods and tells him.

“Accio Trevor the Toad of Neville Longbottom.” He waves his hand and seconds latter a toad comes flying into the room and Harry carefully catches him before realizing the thing is cursing. _:Trevor, why do avoid him?:_ The toad looks at him, surprised at the fluent speaker of Croakish.

_:I am always in search of a desert like place. This moisture gets to me and makes me sick.:_ He then groans and Harry gives him a look of sympathy. 

_:I will tell him that for you. If you will give me a moment.:_ The toad croaks as Harry casts a warming charm. Looking up at the group of gawking children. “I apologize Heir Longbottom, it seems he believes that there is a need he has that is not satisfied. He says he is looking for a ‘desert’ and dry place. Also, he confirms that the moisture in the air gets him sick and I believe you may ask a Prefect to briefly summon a tank with sand and cast a few charms on it. Will you please go get a prefect before I give him to you?” Neville looks ashamed at the lack of care he has given him. He nods and hurries away and after a few minutes Hermione sighs and carefully sits across from Harry. 

“I know that you said that you will not talk to me but I wish to… give a request on behalf of the Muggleborns at Hogwarts. From what I have noticed they never have taught anyone about the wizarding culture in general and ow it differs from the Muggle Culture of the European countries. I am not getting very far on my own when it comes to understand it and I already bought fifteen books but they sound… condescending and that makes me want to abandon them but I know that you were serious. I want to learn but most of the books are NOT helping me at all. They… are counter productive in their writing and statements. I believe that you are the best to teach such as you are one of those they will listen to and one that knows about both worlds enough to explain it in a helpful way.” She actually looks depressed that the books didn’t help and Harry looks thoughtful at the request. He sighs and looks at her. As if looking for deceit of any kind. All that he sees is humiliation. 

“I see what you mean. A few books I have tried reading on different topics were vague to the point of being counter productive and raising more questions than needed. I will attempt to get a group to help me teach. Be warned though, that my group will not go easy on you. You need to learn the difference. Also, if you wish to ask questions in any of the classes, even outside my culture lectures, you may do so. If you have need of assistance ask someone to relay it to me and I will send someone I trust to help you. That is all I will promise.” He says to her and she looks eternally grateful and she nods to him deeply. She stands to exit as a prefect enters the room with Neville, he gently takes the toad and sigh. 

“This is in fact a desert toad. I believe if we leave it out much longer it will get terminally ill. Who told you?” Neville points at Harry and the Prefect blinks at the small box Harry offers. It is actually supposed to be for any pets he finds in the forest of death but he supposes he can let Neville borrow it. 

“I was planning on getting a snake. If need be I can order the supplies to care for the toad to reignite the Longbottom-Potter Alliance as I do need this tank.” The prefect enlarges it and is carefully looking at it. 

“This is a carefully made Habitat. It is enchanted to adapt for any reptile placed within and I think it might work for your toad.” He carefully places the toad in the tank and withdraws his hand. The toad croaks a thanks to Harry and Neville gets happy when he gets comfortable. 

“Before you try to feed it you will need to ask McGonagall to take some provided money to by everything you need. I am certain that she can get it by money but tell her the truth. She will be understanding and you may have been feeding it wrong food.” Neville pales before vigorously nodding to him. Harry offers him a coinpurse and he blinks before opening it. He looks at him as if he has two heads. 

“I believe I must talk to Hermione in privacy for a few moments. I’m sorry Neville but there is something the five of us understand I need to talk to her about. If you wish to enter in a few moments I will allow you to do such but it is important that I do such now and before we arrive at Hogwarts.” Neville nods and backs out before closing the door. Harry wards it again and sighs. He looks directly at Hermione causing her to cautiously sit. 

“Hermione, I know people like you only want to help others. I am the same way, but sometimes you got to ask about what is better for them overall. Some ‘creatures’ and beings have less rights by law. But if they did have more rights what would happen to them? Would they hurt themselves more? Or would they think themselves so high above others that they hurt anyone whenever they like. Some creatures and beings are extremely prideful to the point they hurt themselves and all of those around them. They behave irrationally with power. Would you want a child who doesn’t understand the world to have the ability to vote? What would happen if they voted just because someone promises chocolate or something equally appeasing? Sometimes, you have to think of those around them as well. In the pas they did have rights… and they abused them before they were taken from them for their disregard for others.” Hermione sees the three purebloods nod in agreement. He looks at her and gives her a small smile of encouragement and apology.

“I never meant to hurt you at Diagon Alley but sometimes you have to get your facts straight before you can think about change. Sometimes things have to be done certain ways to protect everyone, sometimes even from themselves. Most werewolves have little rights. They can’t help changing on the full moon and they complete lack control at that time as their beast demands to be freed. So their inner creature takes over, slaughtering people and changing their lives forever. With the laws like they are, the werewolves ashamed of their power can have better lives and are less likely to hurt others. There are dozens of dozens of dozens of species who are the same exact way. They need protection from themselves and for others which causes laws to be made around them.” He looks her directly in the eyes and sees that she is thinking about it. He sighs and looks at her with a sad smile.

“In trying to help others you are surely to get yourself hurt as well. They have to learn ways of self control before they can even start getting things changed for themselves. Without it they are doomed to go on mass murder sprees without any control over what they do. Even when they hate what they are doing, they are locked in their minds as their beasts and inheritances forces them to trade spaces due to certain triggers and the likes. I am sorry, but some things are better off the way they are. Diagon, I seen, was a place you wanted to renovate. Tell me, how would they stop any werewolves from entering shops and homes if they are not built the proper way?” She freezes and looks panicked at the thought before Harry rubs her back trying to calm her as he pulls her into a hug. 

“I think I understand. But I still need to learn about the culture properly. You sad you wouldn’t talk to me until it happened to get me to understand or think about the whole thing, didn’t you?” Harry smiles at her and nods. He opens the door with a wave of his hand and Neville enters the room cautiously. After that the train ride goes smoothly without hitch.

To Harry’s surprise Neville knows a lot about muggles and went to a primary school for muggles to learn basic stuff for like, like English skills, how to mingle with those his age, and about their culture in general. He explains any of the differences to Hermione to Harry’s delight. Suddenly a knock comes at the door and a prefect peeks into the room. “Get in your school robes, we are almost there.” Harry nods to him and turns apologetically toward Hermione. 

“I apologize, but there are more males than females so could you wait outside with me and Neville?” She blinks and Neville instantly exits to the confusion of the girl. “The twins and Draco have a second gender, they can get preggers despite being male.” She goes red in the face and exits promptly and Harry looks between Dudley and the three Omega. The twins shrug and instantly start pulling off their shirts and Harry slams the door shut with a vivid pink covering his face. He turns around and tries to completely ignore the snickering from the two outside with him. Harry goes redder and after a few minutes the door opens from the inside and Harry turns to find three omegas grinning like loons at him. 

“I believe it is Hermione’s turn.” Neville says and the four of them exit with confusion etched on Dudley’s face. They exit and Hermione enters as Harry tries to avoid looking looking at either twin and hears snickers from Draco ad the two to either side of Harry. After she comes out the two alphas enter and Neville sighs, despite him not having rutted yet, though Harry hasn’t either, the guy is still slightly embarrassed to have seen Harry ‘peeping’ at two omegas. 

“I thought it was funny when they started changing anyway.” Neville says quietly and Harry grumbles knowing he is shy about the topics of ‘mates’ in every way. He ignores them and jumps when the twins whistle from the doorway as they leer at his shirtless back. He jerks his shirt over his head and can’t help going tomato red in the face. Even Hermione giggles with them and Neville. Harry sighs and sits with what dignity he can before Blaise sees them entering the door and Harry’s face. 

Draco’s giggles stops the Slytherin from going berserk on him, especially since the twins and Hermione are also laughing so hard they can’t breath along side him. Harry pouts before trying not to look at them and Blaise clears his throat causing Harry to look at him and calm faster. “Zabini, please stop the twins and Draco from molesting me.” Hermione squeals with laughter and the twins hug him and bury their noses in his hair and his face goes vivid red. “D-d-d-do-don’t d-d-d-d-do th-that!” Blaise bursts out laughing as a Prefect goes past only to stop and take a second look. He squeaks to the girl, “Help?” She chokes before looking at the twins and gently tugging them away to their amusement. 

Harry sighs in relief before covering his face with no way of knowing how the Prefect will explain their actions. After calming himself, the train slows to a crawl and they are allowed off the train. “Firs’ Years’ o’er ‘ere!” Hagrid booms from a little ways off. Harry quickly follows after him with his group and as he reaches the beach he enters the first available boat. Three thunks instantly follow him and he turns to see Draco, Dudley, and Hermione behind him. He sees Hermione and Draco shudder at the cold. He wandlessly casts a warming charm on them before going on and applying it to others. 

Many look around in confusion before most notice Harry flinging his hand at them in groups. They nod to him appreciatively and Harry nods to each group as it happens. He even casts one on the giant though he nearly topples his boat in surprise before wildly looking around earning laughs at his reaction. As they go around a bend in the lake they gasp in surprise. A large castle sit upon the hilltop, lit with the glow of the school’s magic, this time it glows hundreds of colors in swirling patterns and even Hagrid looks stunned. 

“DOWN HAGRID!” Harry calls just in time for the giant to walloped in the head by a branch of willow and sent off him boat. The squid helps right him and more than a few see him shiver with even more cold. Harry casts a drying charm and renews his heating charm to keep him from getting sick. This time he sees Harry wave his hands at him. He nods gratefully to him and Harry nods back to him. As they come to the underground shore Harry helps those who need it off the boats.   
As they come up to the doors Hagrid knocks loudly upon the door. It creaks open revealing McGonagall to the students and she leads them away before giving them a speech, looking pointedly at a few at the mention of ‘spiffening up’ before she walks away. 

Just as she is gone one asks, “How do you think we are sorted?” A muggleborn asks nervously.   
The Weasley boasts, “I heard we have to wrestle a troll!” 

Harry coughs loudly causing them to look at him. “Do you know how stupid of an idea that is? If we had to fight a troll we would be dead, they are ranked ‘XXXXX’ in the Ministry of Magic protocol lists, which is the most dangerous class. It is obviously more something of a choice given subconsciously. That means someone or an object will have to ‘read’ us and dictate where we go. That makes more sense, but since it is illegal to read the minds of a minor without parental permission then I assume an object enchanted with intelligence is given to us for a few minutes before it decides for us. It knows us best as many of us never know our true selves until later in life.” More than a few nod with agreement, knowing it makes sense in their minds. Especially with how dangerous a troll is. Weasley goes red in the face with anger before a stomping over to him. 

Harry motions his friends back and they obey. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” Harry bursts out laughing. 

“I am the one and only, the legendary hero, the Great Harry Potter!” He lifts his bangs causing more than a few to gasp and readily agree with him even more. McGonagall appears just as Weasley takes a swing at him. A quick barrier is cast and the boy screams in pain as his hand bones shatter. Harry jumps, _‘I didn’t cast that… who did?’_ Harry looks at McGonagall as she screeches in his ear and Harry sighs. 

“McGonagall, I believe I am partial to the actions he took. He claimed that we had to fight a troll to be sorted and I told him how illogical that was. He was getting everyone frightened for nothing and I do not want anyone to scare themselves into fainting. Better yet, some Muggleborns might decide Hogwarts isn’t worth their time if they heard this claim before finishing their Shopping Trip. Do you not realize that?” 

Several starts saying, “Potter’s honest.” as she looks around. 

She nods with understanding and she turns toward Harry as the other teacher enter the room. “Harry is right, you shouldn’t be scaring the Muggleborn like that Mister Weasley. Ten points from whichever house you are sorted into. Potter, as I see you simply were trying to ease any fears from the Muggleborns I will allow this to go unnoticed. If you feel they are fearful for nothing and that it is getting out of control I would appreciate it if you did it again. Now what illogical thing did Weasley say to scare them.”

Hermione steps forward and nibbles her lips. “I don’t want to fight a troll. That is what Weasley says we have to do…” More than a few teachers look upset at how nervous the Muggleborns look at the statement. 

“Goodness, that is not how we sort you!” She huffs with annoyance before she starts reprimanding him for even saying that to scare the others. 

Before she can get half way through her angry rant Harry steps up to the ‘oily haired man’ and clears his throat. Most turn to watch. “Are you Severus Tobias Snape?” The man grits his teeth. 

“I am. Why would you care?” He sneers at Harry. 

Harry takes a deep breath before reaching into his pocket. He shows him a book and the man inhales sharply. “I believe the horrible man who was my father stole this from you. I also realize that nothing I can do can change what happened. But I have some stuff that might make your life easier now.” He hands him a shrunken trunk and the man stares at both the trunk and his journal. He looks at Harry and gives him a grudging nod of respect. Harry nods back weaker with obvious shame even in his stance. 

“Apology or not, you have remedied the problem to your best ability. I expect that you do well in my class.” He says much more respectful of him. 

“Yes sir, Professor Snape. If you have an empty jar or two and a box I can get you something… from the chamber of secrets.” The majority of the students freeze up, including the teachers. The man looks shocked at the statement. He sighs and nods to him, and Harry knows he will want it out of curiosity. 

“Harry! You told me it was dangerous to go there alone!” Draco says a little louder than normal. Harry raises an eyebrow at him with amusement. 

“Not if you know how to handle one of her species.” He says cryptically before turning toward Snape. “Since you may now be worried about my health while there I will take you if you wish.” Harry says politely to him and he nods in agreement. 

“Flitwick will be going as well.” Harry nods to him before they exit except for McGonagall. McGonagall huffs at Weasley one last time. 

“Let’s go, and your mother will hear about this.” She says sternly to Weasley. He nods to her and they follow after her. They see the starry ceiling and more than a few stare at it in awe. After a few moments of silence McGonagall brings a hat and a stool on. 

A surprised muggleborn shouts, “He was right! It probably does read us and tell us where to go!” More than a few look stunned. 

Dumbledore stands and smiles at them. “Who exactly told you this?” He asks with amusement. 

“I did.” Harry says to him. “Weasley was completely illogical and said we would have to wrestle a troll and that makes no sense. To think about how we will best fit into houses there must be an object that ‘reads’ us. Since it is illegal to read the mid of a minor I suspect that the hat is enchanted. Either that or the stool…” He says thoughtfully before the hat bursts into laughter making Harry jump. Several first years do the same as the jump in alarm. 

“I am startled, Mister Potter. You have been the first to even come close to guessing correctly. I am glad to offer you to be sorted immediately, and before my traditional song.” Several whispers rush through the room and Harry steps up and sits on the stool, McGonagall obediently places the hat on his head. “I was correct! The founder of the House of Ravenclaw made a prophecy, the one to be heir to all will arrive at Hogwarts long after their gone. Harry has the blood of three and the magic of Slytherin. Thus Harry Potter owns Hogwarts by the Law set by the reigning queen and king of England during the time of Hogwarts Founding. Potter, feel free to sit where you wish, and if you are mature enough, the wards will allow you to control them as soon as I come off you head. I believe she will find such reasonable.” Harry nods before taking off the hat and the bell of Hogwarts rings loudly as the walls vibrate. Harry looks at Dudley and follows him over to the Hufflepuff table. 

“Excuse me, but you must be sorted before you can be seated. And why aren’t you wearing the school robes?” Harry stands back up and turns toward her. 

“Is it your obligation to force squibs to be sorted? Last I knew they can sit wherever their family sits. IF you haven’t read the laws of Hogwarts than you should be ashamed of yourself, all teachers must know the laws of Hogwarts or at least attempt to abide or know about them in general. Did you not follow Hogwarts procedures when applying for the job?” He knows that he sounds wolfish but the way she didn’t even ask irked him. She looks stunned and Dumbledore, still standing sighs. 

“Harry my boy-”

“Who on earth do you think you are? I don’t know you, I have never spoken to you and I have NOT given you permission to call me by my first name, you are being uncouth.” More than a few agree instantly. 

“I apologize, your parents-” He says almost whimsically.

“Are not around and therefore have no say over what you can call me. If you must call me anything call me by my rank and family name.” Dumbledore twitches. 

“Very well Heir Potter.”

“If you continue to be rude I will have you kicked out of Hogwarts. I am an emancipated Minor and have taken up the Title of ‘Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter.’ I wear the ring after all.” He shows him his finger with the symbol in plain view. Dumbledore stops with shock etched onto his face. 

He straightens up, “Until you have taken your seats upon the Wizengamot-” Harry lets a huge amount of his magic stifle the room. 

**“I already have, you moronic, demented, pedophile.”** He snarls accidentally using his alpha voice. He feels Dudley hug hims and he takes a deep breath. “Did you know… those with the most powerful inheritances are always gaining them far earlier than anyone else? I got mine when I was six years and two months old. Those are always the most dangerous and most difficult to control, many have been killed when they rampaged on mass murdering sprees. What does that tell you?” More than a few of the students blink at the fact. 

To everyone’s surprise McGonagall stands and turns toward Dumbledore. “Albus, you know he wouldn’t be allowed on it if he was deemed incapable. Stop trying to intimidate him. You should be above such childish behavior. Mister Potter, I understand that you own the school and all but is there a specific reason you have brought him.” 

Harry inhales, they know just from the way he did that it is bad. “Dudley’s muggle father killed his squib mother in front of him. I am afraid for his mental health at the moment and refuse to leave him in the care of others.” he says as calmly as he can without growling at what Dumbledore is doing to them before gently hugging Dudley. He is shaking as he tries not to cry at the memory popping back into his mind. Many Hufflepuffs instantly start trying to cheer him up. Before anything else can happen Pomona Sprout is next to him, with Dudley in her lap rocking him back and forth as he sobs, not quietly at all. 

Instantly most of the staff shoot Dumbledore dirty looks with the majority of the student body for making them reveal that in front of the school. Dumbledore, knowing he is defeated on the matter, instantly sits trying to retain his pride. Professor Sprout instantly helps the boy up and guides the two of them from the room. To Harry’s surprise Professor Snape follows them as well, if only to give Harry silent support while he can. 

Harry sees Rita flying away in her beetle form, undoubtedly to make the report he asked her to. He still can’t help being unbearably pissed at the old fart. Harry stays with Dudley in the infirmary for most of the meal and until close to dorm time. After he finally calms Harry guides him where Lady Hogwarts is showing him. A strip on her walls is guiding him and eventually they come across a painting of a floating tower. Sighing, and hopeful it will work, he walks ‘into’ the painting. 

In front of them is the founder’s tower, disillusioned upon a cloud floating above Hogwarts. Dudley gapes at it as Harry leads him forward before he gently opens the door. Harry informs him of what he knows about the place. After a quick discussion the two decide to sleep in the same room, in different beds. Harry uses his subtle magic to help Dudley go without nightmares. They both slip into their own sleeping dreams.


End file.
